


Twist of Fate

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky Barnes Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mating Bond, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Bucky has been your best friend since you met him, though you're secretly in love with him. What happens when he comes back from a mission gone awry? Purposely vague as I don't want to give too much away. Smut in later chapters. ABO ficlet, probably around 3-5 installments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying some more ABOverse stuff. Let me know what you guys think the idea came to me suddenly, and had some quiet time so I figured I will see where this goes lol. I could a been asleep an hour ago, y'all, but I've long since given up on avoiding writing when the mood strikes. I can't fight it.

The compound was quiet, nothing but the dull hum of the refrigerator to break up the silence in the kitchen. Soft, yellow light illuminated the large space as you finished off your midnight snack--a decadent slice of cake. After rinsing your plate you left it in the sink, patting your full tummy happily with a yawn.

 

As suddenly as flipping a switch, the silence was broken by the roar of an engine; the quinjet, coming in to the hangar. A burst of adrenaline shot through you, jostling you enough to pull you out of the half asleep state you'd been in.

 

Hurriedly you grabbed a nose plug and shoved it on before darting off to the hangar to greet the team. The nose plug, though annoying, was all too necessary given that you were an Omega---Steve, Natash, Tony, and (most importantly) Bucky were Alphas. Missions tended to get them all a bit riled, the testosterone, adrenaline, sweat and pride so pungent it had made more than one Omega faint or become physically ill.

 

And it wouldn't due for any Omega, yourself included, to make any rash decisions at the slightest whiff of the sickeningly delicious scent. Too close to a heat or a rut? No one wanted to find out just how bad that could be. 

 

By the time you made it to the hangar the team was already piled out and obviously ruffled. Their brows were all tightly drawn, frowns tugging at their lips. Concern and worry in every set of eyes.

 

Steve looked the worst for wear---his hair disheveled, suit spattered with dried blood, dirt on his face and his body was nearly shaking. Trembling and high strung.

 

His eyes widened when he saw you, rushing over quickly. His large hands settled onto your shoulders, pushing you back as gently as he could. "You should go."

 

You fought against him, frustrated. "What? Why? What's going on?" Your eyes darted around the hangar, noticing the distinct lack of his brunet half. A lump wedged into your throat. "Where's Bucky?"

 

Steve's jaw ticked. "He's alive. I can't explain now but you have to go."

 

Still, you didn't move. Panic shot through you, chilling and churning the pit of your stomach. "No! Tell me what's going on!"

 

His jaw twitched again, eyes darkening a shade. "That was an order, Omega." He snapped, a growl rumbling through his chest. Steve had never used his Alpha voice on you, he was your friend---and already bonded with Sharon, and the surprise of it was enough to make you flinch back. 

 

Before you could take another step the jet doors whooshed open and a gurneys was rushed out. Frozen to the spot as you were, you could do nothing but watch as it raced past you. 

 

There, on the gurney, was a large black mass curled into the fetal position. His head was pillowed atop his gleaming silver arm, long hair obstructing the view of his face. You could see that his eyes were closed, though his body was twitching. There were three tranquilizer darts sticking out of his back--the red and gold feathers identifying them as Stark's, special made at Bucky's own request. 

 

Even though his trigger words were gone, no longer able to be weaponized, he had wanted a safety net just in case. Something strong enough to knock him out, if the need arose and there was no alternative. He'd also had Stark make other darts--ones that could kill him, if HYDRA ever wiped him again. He wasn't sure whatever was left of Bucky could survive another brain scramble. 

 

Those were secret, though, only you and Stark and Bucky himself knew they existed. A half dozen silver and red feathered darts strong enough to kill a super soldier. Steve hadn't been privy to the knowledge of their existence for obvious reasons. He would never, ever give up on Bucky. Even if it was what Bucky wanted. 

 

Whatever had happened on the field had been bad enough that they had needed to tranquilize him, and it had taken at least three to do the job. Another stab of worry lanced through your stomach, warmth prickling at your eyes. Bucky was your best friend, and you also happened to be hopelessly in love with him. Not that he knew. 

 

You were almost certain Steve knew, however. The gurney was loaded onto the elevator, the doors sliding shut---a squeeze in your chest mimicking the sensation. It felt like your chest was closing in on itself. 

 

Bucky's eyes snapped open, their startlingly blue color stealing the breath from your lungs. But they were unfocused and glassy, uncertain if he could actually see you.

 

And then, just before the doors shut, he let loose the saddest and most longing whine you'd ever heard--it sang around your chest like an apology, a sound of such repentance that it ached deep within you. The doors shut and you were still stuck there, half breathless and shivering with tears as Steve sighed wearily beside you.

 

"C'mon, I'll fill you in while we walk." He tugged your elbow, taking advantage of your half dazed state to pull you away from the elevator, towards the other side of the compound. 

 

"What happened to him?" You finally managed to choke out after long minutes of silence. Steve sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "Bucky was grazed during the mission. Not shot." He added hastily. "It didn't even need stitches." He shook his head. 

 

"Okay...but that doesn't explain the three tranq darts in his back."

 

Steve winced. "It was laced with something, we're not quite sure what yet. Not exactly. It made Bucky...uhm..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "He's been forced into an early rut, as best we can tell. But amplified far beyond what his normal is...like a super soldier beefed up one...or the Hulk version of it." He sighed once more. "He got very hostile, Alpha instincts you know? Like he was looking for reasons to fight, even after it was over---like he was trying to stake his claim as Alpha of the pack. The team." He corrected, nose wrinkling. 

 

You processed it all slowly, blinking at him. "So...he tried to fight you all? Is anyone hurt?" 

 

Steve shook his head. "No. Came for me first, traded some hits but nothing I can't handle. We just....didn't think it best you be around him at all, being an un-bonded Omega and all. We're not sure how long it'll last, but we didn't want him going all caveman on you or something."

 

You scoffed at the ridiculousness of that. "Bucky would never hurt me! Especially not like...that."

 

Steve winced. "I meant the rut, plus whatever drugs they gave him--he could send you into heat, and he's intent to claim everything. If he wasn't unconscious he probably would have pissed on the jet to mark his territory." He shook his head. "I'm not---don't take this the wrong way, Y/N, but I'm not sure you could resist if he came onto you. Are you?"

 

There was nothing accusatory in his tone, understanding fully that sometimes baser instincts were hard to ignore. Especially if the one you loved needed you. It was part of an Omega's nature to want to care for her Alpha. 

 

Alphas were the big bad protectors, sure, but Omegas were their solace. The real source of their strength. And Alphas were a safe haven for Omegas, providing safety and protection. That was at the most basic level, even if there was no romantic inclination. The instincts lessened when bonded, but the scent of either an Alpha or Omega in some sort of distress would upset the other. Unsettle them. 

 

You took a slow, deep breath. "Can I at least check on him through FRIDAY?" You chewed your lip gently. If Steve didn't think you could handle being near Bucky, he was probably right. But you still needed to know that he was okay, that he was alive and home.

 

Steve thought it over for a minute before nodding. "Of course you can. He's gonna be out the rest of the night, though, Tony tranq'd him again on the elevator. Just to be sure. Get some rest." 

 

You hardly noticed he had been walking to your room until he nodded curtly at the door. He waited until you were inside and the lock beeped shut before heading back the way he'd come. 


	2. Chapter 2

FRIDAY promised to inform you when Bucky awoke, so you took Steve's advice and tried to sleep. You dutifully shut your eyes and did your best to relax, but every time you drifted off you could see the electric cobalt of his eyes and hear the low and longing whine that seemed aimed at you. 

 

Leaving him alone didn't sit well with you or your Omega, but Steve was right----if Bucky was so fargone with the hormones, so into his Alpha side and he tried something with you.....you couldn't bear the idea that Bucky would hate you for it. Would see it as you taking advantage of his state. That was the only thought that kept you in place. 

 

The first rays of morning light were just peeking in through the curtains when the AI informed you he was awake. 

 

"Sergeant Barnes is awake, Miss Y/N."

 

You breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, FRIDAY, will you bring up the feed?"

 

It took a moment but, finally, the feed popped up onto your television screen, revealing Bucky inside one of the containment rooms in the tower. Each of the rooms had a two way mirror. It was serving merely as a window for a moment--Bucky on one side and Steve on the other. 

 

Bucky's body was taut with tension, long hair disheveled and his eyes dark. His chest was puffed put, a low growl rumbling from deep within his chest. "Let me outta here, Stevie." He demanded evenly.

 

The blond shook his head. "I can't do that, Bucky. I think you know that." He sighed, his posture much more relaxed than Bucky's. 

 

Bucky clenched his eyes shut and, all at once, the Alpha front seemed to crumble. You could see droplets of sweat beading along his brow, his cheeks flushing with heat. He bowed his head slightly, jaw ticking. "I need an Omega." He admitted, so quietly you almost didn't hear him. "The bloodwork told you that, didn't it?" 

 

Steve's shoulders sagged. "Yes. But do you really think it's safe? Bucky we don't know the motive. At worst it's some rogue HYDRA goons or something hoping to get the Winter Soldier to breed some kind of next generation soldier. And at best they were going to get all of us with it. Hope our hormones would tear us apart." 

 

Bucky's body shuddered, palms resting against the thick glass. "You been watching that sci-fi crap?" He shook his head. "HYDRA ain't this sloppy, punk. They were aiming for us all. Hoping the hormones would take over and we'd be too busy fuckin or fightin' each other to fight them." 

 

Steve nodded slowly. "Makes sense...but I'm still not sure it's a good idea. We don't know that this won't just run its course." 

 

The brunet sighed heavily, shaking his head. "It's gonna get worse. I can feel it." He shook his head again, clearly having trouble forming his thoughts into words. His body was shuddering all over, trembling like a leaf. 

 

"You're gonna be fine, Pal." Steve insisted. 

 

Bucky snarled at him, breath huffing against the glass. His teeth were bared aggressively, his chest puffed out once more towards the glass. 

 

As quickly as the display had started it was over as Bucky dropped to his knees, taking his hands through his sweat damp hair. His back bowed and a sudden, sharp howl of pain tore from his chest. 

 

His jaw snapped shut with an audible clack, as if the sound had offended or ashamed him. He drew in ragged breaths through his nose, the dark curtain of his hair hiding his face as he hunched over. 

 

You watched it all with knots in your stomach, wringing your hands together as you took in the scene before you. Steve's reminder from earlier kept you in place. You didn't want to take advantage of Bucky. It wouldn't be right, no matter how much you wanted him. 

 

The moment he dropped to his knees sent a lance through your heart, a cry spilling past your lips. His name, the sound unbidden and broken from the sickly hollow of your chest. His cry physically hurt to hear, guilt and worry making you feel unbearably nauseous. You couldn't stop watching.

 

Especially when Bucky's head canted and, slowly, his eyes shifted so that he was looking directly at the camera. Steve had averted his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with his friend being in so much anguish. 

 

Even from your TV his eyes seemed to burn into yours, to see right through you. He looked focused, predatory, but beseeching and needful at the same time. Hungry. Touch starved. 

 

"Please." He rasped, drawing in another ragged breath. And, to quell any doubt, his lips formed the shape of your name with his eyes still on the camera. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity, gaze dropping before Steve looked back over. 

 

His friend, of course, assumed the plea was for him. "I'm sorry, Bucky. You're gonna be okay. We'll figure it out." 

 

And, brave and righteous as he was, he tucked tail and all but ran from the room. Bucky watched him go before standing upright once more. He kept his eyes off the camera but walked over to the cot in the room and stretched his body out on it. 

 

His pink tongue swept out over his plush bottom lip, dark lashes fluttering as he pushed the hair back from his face with his silver hand. He let the metal hand rest behind his head, the silver a stark contrast even against the white sheets beneath him. 

 

Teeth sank into his bottom lip as his flesh hand slid down his chest. Your eyes were drawn helplessly to the movement, heart hammering in your chest and in your ears. 

 

A soft whimper tore from your throat as his hand slid down to the waistband of his jeans and over the denim---over the very prominent bulge of his erect cock. And you had been trying so hard not to look.

 

He rubbed himself only once over the fabric before popping the button open and impatiently dragging the zipper down. 

 

The feed for the room cut, your screen going black. Of course FRIDAY wouldn't let you intrude on such a personal moment, but you thanked the heavens above that she said nothing of it. 

 

Your heart was still beating wildly in your chest, your nerves alight and tingling with want---remembering Bucky's mouth shaping your name, and his long fingers ready to wrap around his aching cock. 

 

Had he truly heard you call his name? His look had stolen the doubt for a moment but maybe, just maybe, it was some sort of wildly lucky guess. Or the hope that someone, any Omega, was watching and would be willing to help. You had simply been one of the last he had seen, and were his friend. Steve had said the hormones were more in control, right? Who knew if Bucky was even in his right mind?

 

You huffed st yourself, shaking your head vigorously. No. No! You were not about to talk yourself _into_ visiting Bucky. Into potentially taking advtange of him. 

 

Steve said he would be fine. So he had to be. He would just have to....take care of himself. You couldn't risk losing him just because you couldn't control your more primal urges. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took everything in you not to run to Bucky, to rise to his clear seduction attempt. _He wasn't thinking clearly._ That's not to say you hadn't thought about it---that you hadn't plunged your hand into your underwear to rub your clit with furious abandon until you came with a muffled cry of his name into your pillow.

 

There had been a shower so icy afterward, it was a miracle you didn't cryogenically freeze yourself with the water. Both did nothing to curb the want you had for him, to smudge away the lingering thoughts of what would happen if you went to him. 

 

Even a brisk workout, a burst of high-strung cleaning and a second shower did nothing to eliminate the view of his stormy eyes pleading for you. 

 

A sharp tapping on your door, however, sobered you up. Especially when you opened it to find a distraught looking Steve on the other side. "He's gotten worse." He clips as evenly as he can, shouldering past you and directly to your mini bar where he pours himself a very generous serving of your homemade apple pie moonshine. 

 

He downs it in one go and, if there circumstances were different, you would be screeching at him for downing so much of the alcohol he won't even feel. 

 

"How bad?" Your voice breaks on the question, prompting Steve to release a heavy sigh. "Bad. He...he was having moments of more clarity so I thought..." he trailed off with a hard shake of his head. 

 

"He's ricocheting between near soldier level aggressive and...well..." his cheeks tinge a bright pink, eyebrows raised and head canted to hint at what he means. As if saying "unbearably horny to a near comatose level, beyond some whimpering" is too much. Because it is. But you don't need the words spoken aloud to guess what he means. 

 

The cold feeling lances through your chest once more, the burn of it pulling and plucking at your nerve endings. "What do we do?"

 

Steve takes a deep, steadying breath and refuses to meet your eyes. So unlike an Alpha. "He needs an Omega."

 

The way he says it twists something in your stomach. "Oh."

 

Another sigh. "I tried...offering him one of the SHIELD operatives." He admits with a little shame. Your stomach rolls. "He uh...essentially told me to go fuck myself."

 

The silence is taut with a tension you can't quite place when he chuckles humorlessly, the pink still dotting his cheeks. "Steve, not sure I'm following here..."

 

His throat cleared loudly, though his voice nearly cracks on the next words from his mouth. "He wants you. And I don't think it's a good idea. Not by a long shot." He shakes his head now, beginning to pace back and forth with such anxiety that it makes you want to hurl yourself at him to calm him down. Almost.

 

"But he won't let another Omega near him and if we don't try this could..." he swallowed tightly, facing away from you to grip the counter of the mini bar. "It could kill him. Make him do something he can't forgive himself for. I have no right to ask you.."

 

And there it was. He actually _wanted_ you to go after Bucky? To...take care of this rut? 

 

"C'mon Rogers, don't be thick. Doesn't suit you. We both know I would do anything for Bucky. It won't do to pretend otherwise."

 

Steve's shoulders were still tense. "I know. But Y/N...I'm not stupid, either. We both know what this could do to you, if he doesn't...if after..." he can't bring himself to say it. 

 

Again, he doesn't need to. You know what he means. If it's just his hormones, or some comfort thing--something other than Bucky himself (clear headed) wanting you then this could ruin it all. You could save Bucky and lose him on the same breath. Steve could, too, if this somehow goes tits up and he realizes Steve didn't stop you. 

 

He's trying to tell you it could break your heart, shatter your relationship with Bucky. As if he even needs to imply it. But the alternative is potentially letting Bucky die. There is no choice to make. 

 

"I know, Steve. I'll do it."

 

There's a hard edge of resolution in your voice, determination. It makes Steve finally meet your gaze at last. He studies your eyes, your face, before giving a relieved but curt nod.

 

"Then we shouldn't waste any time. There's gotta be ground rules."

 

Your brows furrow, "What kind of ground rules?"

 

Steve blanches slightly. "You can't let him mark you, even if he asks."

 

"Of course."

 

"Birth control."

 

You arch a brow. "I'm not going to attempt to baby trap him."

 

Steve's lips twitch slightly at the corners. "No, but he might...bring it up."

 

Your eyes nearly rolled from your head. "Honestly Steve? C'mon, breeding kinks for Alphas aren't exactly a foreign concept to me." 

 

He nodded, pinks flushing pink once more. "We'll have to have eyes on you, in some capacity. In case Bucky gets too riled up. I don't like it anymore than you do but we don't know what might happen once you join him. He wouldn't wanna risk it either."

 

It took you a moment to let that idea settle, that at the very least FRIDAY and possibly other team members would be watching you with Bucky. Still, if the alternative was to let Bucky die...there was no question. You knew the team would also be respectful, everyone knew what a rut or a heat was like. There would be no judgment except for whatever you cast upon yourself. 

 

"Okay. That all?" 

 

Steve nodded. "That covers it. We should get a move on. The sooner we do this, the better."

 

There was nothing left to be said, not really, so you followed Steve dutifully out the door and down to the containment cells. He first lead you to the room where he'd been standing earlier--on the other side of the glass from Bucky. 

 

With the flip of a switch the two way was once again a window, allowing Bucky to see you and you him. 

 

He was dressed only in low slung black basketball shorts, cobalt eyes nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils. At the first sight of you he swallowed tightly, sweat glistening over his skin. His eyes were still dazed and hazy with pain, body shuddering with violent quaking.

 

"Mega?" He asked dreamily, growl rumbling his chest at the sight of Steve at your side. 

 

"I'm here, Bucky."

 

He nearly sobbed on the next intake of breath, as if you were only teasing him with your presence. Maybe a tiny bit of shame at himself. 

 

"I'm gonna come in there with you, okay? But you gotta stay away from the door okay? Can you be calm for me?"

 

His hands clenched into fists, jaw twitching as he stepped back. "Yes." The word was raspy, nearly broken. "Never hurt you, doll. My 'Mega."

 

Your heart twisted at the title, the thick lilt of his Brooklyn accent. "I know." 

 

His eyes darted to Steve and back to you, as if he was struggling to keep from puffing out his chest and tackling Steve between the glass. _Too close._

 

"Steve is leaving." You promised softly. "I'm gonna take care of you, Alpha. But you have to trust me. Please?"

 

At the simple word he back pedaled quickly, away from the door and to the cot where he'd tried to seduce you earlier through the feed. He was eager to obey you, that much was clear. 

 

You moved for the door, gave Steve a nod, and the buzzer sounded---opening the barrier between you and the brunet Alpha. 

 

The moment you stepped inside the door shut behind you at the same time that Bucky rushed forward. His scent hit you like a freight train; leather and motor oil, something woodsy, and the soft lingering scent of his cologne. 

 

You held your hand up to make sure Steve knew to wait. That you weren't in danger or threatened by Bucky's quick approach.

 

As soon as he was close enough he buried his nose into the crook of your throat and breathed deeply, his sigh puffing warm air down the column of your throat. Flesh fingers carded into the hair at your nape, a contented purr vibrating through him.

 

"If..." his throat tightened, the purr twisting to a growl---he quickly tempered it, your presence allowing him a semblance of self control. "Leave if you're not sure, 'Mega. I don't wanna force you. Please."

 

Your arms wound around his middle, soothingly rubbing down the hard planes of his back. "Wouldn't be here if I wasn't, James. Let me help you?"

 

He nodded into the crook of your throat, trembling all over still. "Yes. I'll do anything. Just don't let me be alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what comes next. Don't stab me please. Leave me love, kudos, comments, or sexy inspiration pics of our dear Bucky/Seb. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up asap!


	4. Chapter 4

It was startling, how pliant and obedient Bucky was. He didn't let you go, but did let you maneuver the pair of you over to his cot to settle upon it. As soon as you were settled you couldn't help but to envision him laying back on the cot, his long fingers stroking over his hard length.

 

The thought brought a heat up your neck in a telltale blossoming of red. Bucky, still buried in your throat, trembled against you as a sinful, sensual growl rumbled through him. 

 

"You don't have to do this, 'Mega. I just...wanted you here."

 

You could hear the struggle in his voice, feel it in the flexing of his fingers against the back of your shirt. He would let himself die, if you wanted to back out? 

 

There wasn't time to even fathom such a fate for him, it hurt your heart too much. Instead you gently pushed him back, both hands on his chest. His blue eyes flashed with hurt for a brief second before you leaned in once more---eyes on the perfectly plush mouth that you'd dreamed of more than once. 

 

His scent strengthened, sending a shiver down your spine. You could practically hear the crinkle of leather, see the motor oil staining his fingers. His scent surrounded you, warmed you from the pit of your stomach down to the tips of your toes. It made your heart gallop in your chest. 

 

Bucky leaned in with you, dark strands of hair falling into his eyes as he angled his head a little more. A spark raced from your mouth straight to your heart at the feel of his warm breath on it. 

 

Finally, agonizingly slow, your mouth brushed against his. A whine slipped from his mouth and, startled, you began to retreat before his flesh hand soared into your hair and crushed your mouth to his needfully. 

 

You gasped, fingers knotting into his shirt as he laid claim to your mouth. He kissed you chastely again and again, nipping gently at your bottom lip until you opened for him. 

 

His tongue brushed hotly against yours, robbing you of breath as he tasted you. The careful reigns he had on his Alpha slipped, a possessive growl tearing from his throat. You felt the vibrations along your tongue, your own resolve snapping. 

 

Being that he was still so pliant you pushed him back until his shoulders hit the cot. Tearing your mouth from his with ragged breaths you began to kiss along his scruff covered jaw, down the column of his throat. 

 

The whimper he gave when your lips brushed his scent gland nearly had you cumming right there, untouched. As needy as he was, however, you didn't want to make him wait too long. So your kisses moved down his collarbones, tongue flicking out to lap at his sweat damp skin. 

 

It probably should have been gross---but it wasn't, especially with Bucky so responsive and nearly submissive beneath you. 

 

You let him get lost in the pleasure, making your way quickly down to his prominent erection. Barriers were peeled away quickly until he was bare--hard and leaking precum and nearly thrusting up towards your touch with maddening need. 

 

Your tongue slipped out, touching feather light against the base of his cock. Bucky groaned, grabbing at his own hair as he watched you with half lidded eyes, blazing hot in his arousal. 

 

"Please. Fuck. You're making me crazy, sweetheart. Please touch me. I wanna cum in that pretty fuckin' mouth, 'Mega." 

 

He sounded so pretty, so wrecked for you that you couldn't bear to tease him any longer. As soon as you reached the tip you coaxed into your mouth, hands caressing his body as you sucked on the head. 

 

Bucky growled as your tongue swirled, lapping up the pearly beads of precum from his pulsing cock. 

 

His growl sent a pleased hum through your body and, with a deep breath, you sank down to the hilt in one go. He cursed, his hips jerking upwards reflexively--the action pushing his cock deeper into your throat. 

 

His mouth dropped open to stutter an apology, falling silent at the wicked glint in your eyes. _You liked it._

 

Your tongue stretched out to lap at his balls, his jerky breaths making your panties even more drenched than they were already. Bucky's flesh hand found your hair at last, pulling hard enough to draw your mouth up his cock. 

 

He raised a brow in silent question, finding nothing but arousal and challenge in your own gaze. He forced your head back down to the base, pride swelling in his chest that you didn't even choke. The hum around the base of his cock was almost too much. 

 

"Fuck, you take my cock so good. S'good. Fuckin' perfect. M'so close already, _fuck_." He guided your mouth quicker up and down his cock, the length pulsing against your tongue as he praised you.

 

"That's it, sweet Omega. Make your Alpha cum. Yeah, just like that. Don't stop, baby. I'm... _oh shit, fuck_. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna---"

 

He had called himself your Alpha, your efforts doubling to get him to his peak. Your eyes stayed on Bucky as his fingers gripped your hair tightly, hips fucking up into your mouth as his head tipped back with a shout of your name.

 

Warmth spilled into your mouth, and you greedily swallowed it down--licking stray drops from the corners of your mouth as you drew off with a soft pop.

 

Bucky's cheeks were flushed, eyes half dazed and chest heaving as his cool metal hand cupped your flushed cheek--the thumb sweeping over it tenderly. 

 

"My turn," he purred, laughing at the squeak you gave as he turned the pair of you over. He was less patient peeling your clothes away, in the worship of your body. He was eager. 

 

His kisses were more hurried down your throat, across your chest, stubble and teeth dragging over your nipples and down your ribs. As if he couldn't decide where to touch you, mad with need but still wanting to make it good for you. Especially the first of what you assumed would be many rounds. 

 

Your hips bucked softly as he kissed the soft skin there, biting and sucking his mark into your flesh---he seemed to know, without you having said so, that marking you wasn't allowed. Not right now. 

 

"Oh, Bucky you don't have to---" you promised as his lips brushed against your pussy, just above your clit. Bucky arched a brow at you. "Trust me when I say I want to bury my tongue in your pussy." He pressed a soft kiss to your clit. "Want you to drown me. Fuck my face like I did yours, Y/N. I want it."

 

He growled, gripping your thighs to drag you firmly against his open mouth. A broken cry wrenched free of your body as he _devoured_ you in a near frenzy. His tongue pushed deeply into you, the tip stroking the sweet spot inside of you, before pushing through your folds and up to your clit.

 

Bucky licked and sucked and nipped mercilessly, barely allowing you to catch your breath as he lifted your hips from the bed and nearly folded you in half.

 

The result was you looking up at Bucky as he ate you out, his hands rocking your hips against his face again and again. His flesh hand kept hold of your hips, keeping up the grind of your pussy against his face. His metal slid down your body to tease your heated flesh, the hard peaks of your nipples. 

 

The dark blue of his eyes trapped you, a silent scream tearing your mouth open as you tried to let him know that you were cumming. He growled against you, your breath shuddering to a stop as your walls clenched and gushed---toes curling and sparks igniting along your entire body with nearly numbing pleasure. 

 

Black spots swam in your vision as Bucky brought you slowly down from your orgasm, easing your body gently back onto the cot.  

 

A giggle bubbled up from your chest, endorphins rushing through your system. Bucky gave you a lopsided smirk, licking his wet lips. 

 

"You laughin' at me, doll?" He cooed, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear.

 

You shook your head, still giggling. "No. I just...I've never cum that hard in my whole life."

 

Bucky's chest puffed out with pride, a smirk tugging at his lips once more. "I can do better." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please. Gave you what I could as I have plans today. Leave me some love. Two more chapters to go! I think haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say I am overwhelmed and overjoyed at the positive feedback on this! I promise to get to your messages soon!! Know that I've read them and I'm so pleased and thrilled and all the good things! I truly love writing ABO and finding different ways to do it, and to wreck you all. Hopefully y'all love this just as much!

Your heart pounded in your chest, tingles dotting goosebumps over your entire body as Bucky hovered over you. Tenderly, the backs of his fingers brushed down your flesh--searing blue eyes following the movement of his flesh hand. His silver was braced on the bed beside you, keeping his weight from crushing you. 

 

A blooming of nerves sparked outwards from the pit of your stomach, one that had a lot to do with the weighted and _soft_ look in his eyes. Bucky misread it as being nervous about the others watching.

 

You could tell by the way he shifted his body, shielding you from view of the camera. 

 

Still, even as he placed chaste and warm kisses over your collarbone he rasped, "Do you want to stop?" 

 

He was still trembling, muscles ticking under his skin--the itching needs of his Alpha begging to be set free. 

 

Swallowing down your trepidation, you shook your head. "Don't stop. Please." 

 

The head of his cock slid along your folds, followed by the rest of his impressive length. When he was certain he was slick enough he positioned himself, tangled flesh fingers with yours and pushed into your heat.

 

He kept eye contact, your own eyes helplessly tethered to his even though they fluttered with pleasure. His own lashes lowered almost reverantly, a soft sigh pushing past his lips as he eased in a little more.

 

Your walls stretched to accommodate his long, thick cock. A gasp hitched in your throat as he bottomed out, his arms shaking as he kissed you once more. 

 

"Omega...Y/N.." he ground out as gently as he could, the growl that wanted to slip free rumbling through him like a small engine. 

 

"It's okay, James. Let go." You whined, hooking your ankles behind his back. 

 

It was all the encouragement he needed to begin thrusting--deep and slow at first but harder and faster as his control slipped. 

 

Your nails sunk into the back of his hand and the back of his neck as another orgasm tore through you suddenly. Your toes curled, whines spilling from your open mouth in abandoned attempts of his name.

 

Bucky didn't even give you time to catch your breath, growling possessively as your pussy clenched around his cock. You barely heard the whir of his arm as he hitched your leg up higher, pounding deeper into you.

 

"B-Buck...oh, fuck. James!" He growled once more, bowing his head to trace your scent gland with the tip of his tongue. A shudder rolled through you, yet another orgasm sweeping away your senses. 

 

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good. Made for me. _My Omega_. Mine." 

 

As he growled out his possession of you, still teasing your scent gland, you spilled over the edge again. Your body went nearly slack with pleasure, eyes rolling back at the onslaught of pleasure. It didn't seem to have an end--building, cresting, hardly rolling back before sweeping you under another current. 

 

You weren't even sure you stayed conscious, tethered to reality only by the clear blue of his eyes and his hand in yours. 

 

Thankfully, you refocused in time to see his head tip back and his jaw go slack with the most sinful moan of your name falling from his open mouth. His knot was caught, holding him to you as he spilled into your soaked cunt. 

 

Bucky bent to steal a lazy, open mouthed kiss before rolling the two of you over effortlessly, holding you to his chest protectively. It was there that you drifted off, exhaustion pulling you under and into darkness. 

 

Surprisingly, his Alpha didn't seem near as dangerous to you as Steve made it sound. He had been right, you assumed, about needing an Omega. Perhaps it had tempered him.

 

Though his rut lasted just over a week, the most Alpha you'd seen from him came in contained growls. He'd snapped and snarled at Sam when he came to drop off food--but it had quickly been silenced with a hard nip to his shoulder by you. 

 

He kept you with him for the entirety of the rut, taking you as he pleased---waking you with his mouth on your pussy, or his fingers deep within you. After lazy kisses along your spine as you'd tried to read. He took you when he wanted, for as long as he wanted and never left you wanting. 

 

Bucky was, to put it bluntly, a very generous lover. For every orgasm he had he made sure you had at least two. Usually four or more. The utter bliss of feeling like you belonged to Bucky, and he to you was addicting. 

 

And it made Steve's warning about what the fall out could be even more startling. Would you lose Bucky of his own free will, once the hormones ran dry? Would you lose him if you couldn't go back to being friends? Is that what he would want?

 

All the questions you had were shoved violently into a box and shoved into the back of your mind. No matter the outcome, you didn't want doubt to taint whatever time you did have to pretend. 

 

However, you weren't prepared when the moment of truth came in the form of Steve at the door. You and Bucky had freshly showered and were curled up on the cot when he came in, his face unreadable.

 

"Bucky, we need you in the lab for a blood draw. Gotta see if there's anything still left in your system." 

 

Bucky sighed beside you, "Can it wait?" 

 

You frowned at him softly. "Buck, you should go."

 

He canted his head at you, something flashing in his eyes that looked an awful lot like hurt. 

 

"It could kill you, remember? Better safe than dead." You swallowed thickly, trying to mask the feeling of dread quickly winding through your stomach.

 

Bucky sighed again, nodding. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?" He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead before untangling himself from you and the bed. Steve motioned him through the door first, casting a look your way. 

 

The minute shake of your head told him to keep quiet. You didn't want to talk about it. Not with Bucky in earshot, especially. 

 

Steve's jaw ticked but he said nothing, leaving the door open as he left for you to make your way out. There was no need for you to be cooped up, at least for the moment. The drug had definitely eased back considerably, Bucky more docile and quiet than he'd been since his return.  

 

You stayed in the containment room for longer than you should have---needlessly tidying up, pacing, and trying to keep your thoughts on anything but the possible rejection you would face from Bucky. 

 

After nearly half an hour you finally gave in and made the trudge back to your room. Thankfully you didn't run into anyone on your way, afraid of what they might see on your face. 

 

Your arms wrapped tightly around your middle as you collapsed onto your bed. A pang shot through you when you realized it didn't smell of Bucky. It felt wrong. All that was left of his scent was clinging to you, but nearly muted entirely by your own scent.

 

One that was quickly morphing to distress as the hours ticked by---one, then three, longer. Eventually the tears came, muffled into the pillow you wished smelled of him. Would he reject you without even saying so? It appeared to be, especially when the sun dipped below the horizon and the sky grew darker, like ink spilled over parchment. 

 

You cried for what felt like years, until nothing was left but the hollow, gaping void of your stomach. There wasn't even a will to eat, eyes unfocused and staring into the dark of your room. You hadn't even bothered to flip on a light.

 

Sleep claimed you at some point, easing the torment of your plight. It came crashing back into you the moment your eyes fluttered open. 

 

Light pricked at your eyes. Your mouth was dry, face taut with dried tears and eyes puffy. At first you assumed the daylight had woken you---until a sharp wrapping at your door made you wince. Crying always gave you the worst headache. 

 

Still you said nothing as the knocking ceased once more, hoping your silence would drive them away. 

 

"Y/N, please open the door." Bucky plead. "I know you're in there. We have to talk. Please?" 

 

Ice settled into your stomach once more, bile crawling up the back of your throat as you slid from the bed. Wincing with every step, you made your way to the door and took a steadying breath before pulling it open to face Bucky, and the music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't murder me! And leave me some love! Next chapter should be the last, and should be out within the next few days. Really hope I've done this justice and will also do the ending justice! I love the idea of a soft!alpha Bucky. He broke through Winter Soldier programming before removing triggers, so it seemed logical that he could control Alpha instincts when it mattered most/if he wanted to! Thoughts on this chapter? Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cheesy and I'm not sorry about it.

As the door swung open your stomach dropped---you had been crying and hadn't bothered to wash your face, or even look to make sure you didn't look like birds had nested in your hair. Bucky was on the other side, sporting his signature crooked grin and his eyes were bright cobalt and mercury. The smile slipped from his face as soon as the door opened.

 

He pushed past you smoothly, nose wrinkling slightly at the smell of your distress. Like overripe fruit--thick, syrupy, and much too sweet. He did a quick visual sweep, frowning when he saw no intruders or any reason for you to be so upset. 

 

His head canted softly, studying your face for a moment before taking a step toward you. "Hey, 'Mega, what happened?" He reached out for you and, reflexively, you stepped out of his reach. The flash of hurt in his eyes stung more than you wanted to admit. 

 

"What did the tests say?" You croaked, clearing your throat.

 

Bucky's brows furrowed deeper, as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. "Clean as a whistle. The drugs they hit me with are gone." His bottom lip was tugged between his teeth for a moment. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Steve wouldn't let me go until the results came back. Punk also had me doing endurance tests, make sure everything was back to normal with me."

 

The only explanation he could think of for your distress was his long absence, and he was truly sorry for that. 

 

You nodded, a wave of relief washing over you. "Good. That's...that's great, Bucky."

 

Bucky pushed a hand through his hair. "You don't sound happy, Doll." He noted gently. 

 

Warmth threatened the backs of your eyes once more, though you tried desperately to hold them back. "Of course I'm happy you're gonna be okay!" 

 

Again he was studying your face. "I know that. But something's wrong. Tell me." He twitched slightly, barely holding back the urge to try and touch you again. He was starting to worry, a weight settling low in his stomach. 

 

Your throat was too tight for words, and you found yourself unable to meet his eyes. Bucky ducked his head as well, feeling like he'd found the answer.

 

"It was pity, wasn't it?" He asked, so quietly you almost missed it. "Just a favor...for a friend." The words hitched, the scent of his distress stinging your nose. Without waiting for your reply he nodded, making for the door. 

 

Just as his fingers closed around the knob your words broke free. "James, wait! No." Your hand settled over his on the knob in your panic. "Steve said the hormones would probably make you....do things you might not otherwise. That I shouldn't expect anything." 

 

His head whipped to face you. "Steve's an idiot, and a jerk." He shook his head. "The hormones might have settled for anyone. I wouldn't. I didn't." He said firmly, eyes on yours. 

 

You swallowed hard. "So...you really did want me?"

 

His lips twitched slightly. "No. I _want_ you. Then, now, in the future. If that's what you want, too. If not, we can...I'll try to go back to how things were. For you." 

 

Your heart leapt into your throat and dove into your stomach, beating wildly as it ricocheted around. "Steve isn't the only idiot. I'm in love with you. I was afraid you were coming here to reject me. Let me down easy."

 

His lips pulled into a wide and breathtaking smile. "Can you say that again?"

 

Red rushed over your cheeks. "It's okay? I mean, sure you aren't going to run?"

 

Bucky lifted a brow, removing his hand from the knob to cup your cheek tenderly. "I'm not running, Omega. I'm _yours._ say it for me?"

 

The blush deepened, every nerve in your body light and bubbly and bright with affection. "I love you." 

 

As soon as the words left your lips he was kissing you, lifting you from your feet to twirl you as you kissed. He laughed against your mouth, coaxing a giggle from you as well. You'd never seen Bucky so carefree, and it was a sight you were more than happy to get used to. 

 

He settled you back onto your feet, still beaming boyishly at you. "Can I take you out tonight, my Omega?"

 

His grin broadened, if possible, at the blush that blossomed once more. He bent to kiss your scent gland chastely, nuzzling gently to blanket you in his scent. The shiver his kiss sent through you warmed his chest, tightened his pants considerably too. But he was determined to court you properly, to take his time. 

 

"Of course, my Alpha." You nipped just below his own gland, prompting a growl from him. It was a tender warning. "Behave." He commanded huskily, giving your ass a firm swat.

 

You squealed, giggling madly once more in his arms. Bucky smiled down at you, head canting softly once more. He brought a single finger to his lips, a motion for you to be quiet, before stepping soundlessly back to the door.

 

He gave you a cheeky wink before he yanked it open, several thuds and groans following the movement. 

 

Sprawled in your doorway were most of your teammates---Steve at the bottom of the pile, Tony and Bruce on either side of him and Thor atop them all. Wanda and Nat were stood back, arms crossed over their chests and 'I-told-you-so' smirks in place.

 

Steve blushed scarlet. "Well guys, this door is sturdy. You were right, Tony. Much less fragile than the old ones."

 

Tony nodded very seriously. "We should get going, though. Test every door, for safety reasons."

 

Thor pouted adorably, "Were we not spying on the Lady Y/N and Brother Barnes? Were you injured in the fall, my comrades?"

 

Your head tipped back with a long peel of laughter, heart warming that the team cared enough to eavesdrop. And Thor's puppy like state.

 

Bucky sent you another wink before his face went blank, almost cold Winter Soldier. "I suggest you find your way out from under the pile, Stevie, before I yank you out myself for nearly scaring my Omega away." 

 

Steve's eyes went wide. "What? I didn't...I wasn't..."

 

As he spoke the drop ceiling above them gave way, two figures collapsing on top of the pile. Steve grunted under the weight.

 

Sam and Clint both brushed ceiling debris off themselves casually. "Man I TOLD your Robin Hood ass it wouldn't hold us both!" 

 

You dissolved into laughter once more, beaming at Bucky who was having trouble holding back his own laughter. "Alpha," you purred happily, "I think I'll go get ready for our date now, so we can have some privacy. I'm sure Wanda and Nat won't mind helping me get ready while you make sure these idiots clean up after themselves."

 

Standing on tiptoe you kissed his cheek, "I'll be ready in an hour, handsome."

 

Bucky practically purred back at you. "Plenty of time, darlin'." He watched you step over the pile of men on the floor, nearly skipping over to the girls, before turning back to the boys.

 

"I'm gonna be nice and give you all a two minute headstart." He growled. 

 

He'd never seen his teammates scramble so quickly, so clumsily, in their attempt to get moving. 


End file.
